The present disclosure relates to a thrust reverser to be used with a reverse core engine in a double bubble airframe.
In many airplanes, the engines are located under the wing. Upon landing such aircraft, thrust reversers on the engines are used to slow the aircraft. The thrust reversers have many different configurations such as clamshells or bucket configuration.
In certain aircraft configurations, the engines must be situated in other locations on the aircraft. Thus, it becomes necessary to reconfigure engine elements such as the thrust reversers.